cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Commander Ragnar
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = Connected resources gained through trade, e.g. |bonusresources = Bonus resources gained through trade, e.g. }} Commander Ragnar is a member of the New Pacific Order. History Commanderragnar or RagnarBuliwyf as he likes to be called, started out on cyber nations on the 12/27/2011 4:52:47 PM. He was on the NONE AA for a few days until Irule777 of then The Dark Empire sent him a recruitment message. The message said how Ragnar could have many millions of dollars very fast and be part of an active community. After he read the message he replied stating he'd love to be part of the alliance, Irule then show'd him how to sign up to the forum and told him to read the guides. After a week of being in TDE, Ragnar had the 2nd most amount of posts on the forum and was showing to be the most active of the recruit that Irule had recruited. Showing promise Arid Legion a high ranking military officer in TDE offered Ragnar a deputy position, Ragnar accepted quickly and then started his duties. Another 2 weeks went past and a new member joined TDE, no1don, him and Ragnar did not get along very well at all, and because of Ragnar's poor grammar skills, Aridlegion demoted raganar and promoted no1don. Ragnar feeling slightly betrayed left TDE that night and joined United Purple Nations, as it was suggested by robster of then UPN when he explained what happened. Shortly after posting his application, irule777 came online and explained to Ragnar what had happened. No1Don had been promoted because he had been bugging the government, Irule quickly demoted him and re promoted Ragnar. A few more days went by and TDE merged in to Global Protection Force. Ragnar found himself again demoted and decided to join his friend in making a new alliance, Multicolored Protection Agency, Ragnar and ChaosClanLord spent a month on the MPO AA but Chaosclanlord had an accident in real life and had to leave CN all together. Ragnar being the only person on the AA who was active decided to merge the alliance in to GPF and take refuge in their AA. He quickly became friends with many of it's members including ColonelBrick, Markfrancos and Cress. He ran for office twice and failed the first time, he was offered a deputy position for defense under markfrancos the first time. Ragnar Accepted and restructured the whole military office much to mark's delight. Once elections started again he ran for IA (Internal Affairs) and won. He then restructured the academy and started recruiting heavily, he managed to get GPF quick back on track and then the Dave War started. His friends in Oceania where at war with Viridian Entente, and Ragnar never having war experience decided to join OCN to help them fight VE. He told his friends in GPF that he'd return after the war, once in OCN he was given targets to hit and hit them he did, he managed to anarchy two nations within the first two days before being nuked himself. Once the war was over he returned to GPF days before GPF attacked LoSS later on in the Dave War, Ragnar having a near depleted war chest stayed in peace mode for a week, once that week was over he jumped out and hit 3 more nations from LoSS. He managed to anarchy all 3 of them with his midnight blitz attack, the next day when the nations managed to get online, they seen that he had anarchy'd them and then sent nukes ragnar's way. Commanderragnar was nuked a few more times within the few days, they also managed to finish the remainder of his WC off. Ragnar was then ordered by the GPF MoD to turtle, ragnar obliged his orders though he never wished too. After the war Ragnar was given IA back again, he returned to recruiting members and sorting out the rebuilding aid. Ragnar feeling that the activity of GPF was gone decided to leave and rejoin Oceania, he stay'd in OCN for 2 months and held a military squad leadership command. He loved his time in OCN and to this day still say's it was the best alliance he was part of. He was taken by friends in TENE and told that they really needed an IA person, they asked him to fill that position in, he obliged them and said farewell to OCN. He completely re structured their academy to Google documents, and started making many changes to the IA department of TENE, after their forum went down he also help'd build a new forum with the help of Mikeyrox of Oceania for TENE. He stay'd in TENE for 63 days until his close friend left, he feeling that he had no one left in TENE, he decided to quit small alliances and stay for the remainder of his time in CN in a large alliance. He had always admired New Pacific Order, and decided to join them. Pacifica Ragnar, has since becoming member of New Pacific Order has become a propagandist and a recruiter. He was promoted on the 16th of January 2013 to Talent Agent in the New Pacific Order for his work in the department. He hopes to continue rising in the ranks of NPO. Milcom RagnarBuliwyf has recently been giving the rank of NCO for Gamma Battlion, he was delighted by this news and hopes to continue his work within NPO. Positions Valenwood Valenwood is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 372 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Valenwood work diligently to produce Marble and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Valenwood is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Valenwood has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Valenwood allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Valenwood believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Valenwood will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Admin RagnarBuliwyf has by accident sent a recruitment message to Admin admin then changed his Extended overview message to this. RAWR Aircraft Carrier - Base Cost: $2,000,000... Tupolev Tu-160 - Base Purchase Cost: $50,000... Sending a recruitment message to a moderator, priceless. Category:Former member of The Dark Empire Category:Former member of United Purple Nations Category:Former member of Global Protection Force Category:Former member of Oceania Category:Former member of The Empire of the New Evolution Category:Dave War veteran